Keepers and Slayers night out
by Marcus
Summary: A night at the Bronze for Ashe, Xander and the scooby gang


Disclaimer: The Evil Dead belongs to Sam Raimi, & Buffy TVS belongs to Josh Wendon & all.

  
  


Note: This is based on the story 'Of Chainsaws and Shotguns' by DeBrabant (thanks for the permission man!) And takes place after the end of the most recent season of BTVS.

  
  


Keepers and Slayers night out

By: Marcus

  
  


Xander knocked on the door of his home to see if Ashe was home, "Ashe?", he said aloud, "Guess no one's home said Buffy who happened to be with him, they exchanged a glance, Xander reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys to open the door. 

"You home daddio?", he said aloud, they looked around the apartment to see if he was around sleeping, "Not here.", said Buffy as they met back into the living room, "He must've been called to the S-Mart on an emergency.", Xander said, Buffy looked at the rusty old chainsaw up on the wall.

"Is that the...?", said Buffy as she pointed at the rusty old machine, Xander nodded, "Yup, that's his first chainsaw, the one he started out with.", Buffy smiled at the way Ashe decided to keep it, up on the wall like a trophy, "He doesn't have any deadite heads on the walls does he?"

Xander laughed at the remark, "Nope, just the chainsaw.", he said, he was about to suggest they leave when the phone rang, "Hello?", Xander said as he brought it to his ear, "Xander?", a voice said, Xander knew who it was immediately.

"Ashe? Where are you?", Xander said looking at Buffy, "I know I was supposed to be there, as I always do I forgot to leave a note, I'm over at Giles' place, meet me here ok?", Xander nodded, "Ok, we're on our way, we'll pick up the others on the way ok?", he said as he was about to hang up, "Sure thing kid, see you soon.", Ashe said as they both hung up.

"I suppose that was Ashe?", said Buffy who was next to Xander acting quite playful, Xander nodded with a goofy smile, "Ya, he's over at Giles', we'll pick up the others before we go there, ok?", Buffy smiled, "Ok.", she said quickly as she followed him out the door.

They got in Xanders military style jeep he had recently bought from his pay while working at the S-mart with Ashe, "So who first? Will and Tera or Riley and Anya?", Buffy smiled playfully, "Hmmmm, how about Will and Tera.", she said with a smile 

Xander put his jeep in gear and they drove off from the parking lot to go pick up their two friends, "Are they at the college?", asked Xander as he stopped at a red light, Buffy nodded, "Ya, I can't believe it, I was surprised at first that Will and Tera....y'know, now they practically live together.", she said with her gossipy attitude.

  
  


Xander shrugged, "Well, after what happened with Oz, and not to mention that love spell gone wrong in highschool, I'm not that surprised.", Buffy looked at him with a smile, "You forgot about the time you and Willow went head over heals for each other.", a goofy look came across Xanders face, "Oh, ya, THAT.", he said in a sarcastic tone.

Buffy laughed at his response to that subject, "Sorry, I forgot that isn't your favorite subject.", she said as she ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head, Xander smiled at that moment, "It's ok, it's just not one I like much."

They pulled into the parking lot for the college campus, "Ok, I called before we went to your place, they should be ready.", said Buffy, Xander looked at her and put his arm around her as they walked inside.

They knocked on the door to Teras place, "Tera? Willow?", said Buffy loudly, the door opened and they were met by Willow wearing long loose pants and a dark red cotton sweater with a black thin vest over it.

"Hey guys, c'mon in, Tera's just getting ready.", Willow moved aside holding the door open as Buffy and Xander walked in, "Where's Ashe?", she asked as she noticed it was just the two of them.

Xander turned to her with a smile, "Oh, he's a Giles'.", he said, Willow closed the door, "Oh, I was wondering, he hasn't met Tera yet.", she said in her usual quiet and gentle tone.

Tera came out of the bedroom all ready to go, "Hi.", she said in her similar tone as that of Willows, "Hi.", chirped Buffy, "Ready to go?", asked Xander, Tera grabbed her coat and walked to them, "Let's go.", she said smiling.

A few minutes later the four of them and Riley were in Xanders jeep off to get Anya, "Y'think Anya like me?", Riley whispered to Tera, she smiled sheepishly, "Ya, I think she likes guys like you."

Riley thought for a moment, "Like me, what am I like exactly?", he asked, Tera smiled, "Well, tall, strong...well built, like that.", she said hesitantly, Riley tilted his head thinking about Teras description of him, "Thanks.", he said.

Buffy and Willow were talking as well, "So how are things with Tera?", Buffy asked, Willow smiled, "Great, that situation with Oz kind helped our relationship in a way.", she said, "But it was still a bad way to help out though.", she said noting her choice of words.

Buffy smiled, she appreciated her friends constant honesty in any situation, "Oh I know.", she said, "Here we are.", said Xander as they pulled up to the apartment Anya lived at.

"I'll go get her.", said Riley before anyone could speak, Tera whispered something to Willow explaining Rileys behavior, Willow and Tera giggled as she finished the explanation.

Riley knocked on the door of Anyas apartment, "Come in.", he heard, Riley opened the door and walked in, "Anya? You ready?", he asked looking around for her, Anyas voice came from another part of the house, "Almost, take a seat.", she said.

  
  


Riley took a seat on the sofa in the living room which was part of the entrance, he looked around her home, he could tell she was still trying to get the hang of being a human again, "Uh, Riley? I need your help, could you come here?", her voice came out.

Riley jumped from the couch and walked to where he heard her voice, he knocked on the closed door, "Anya?", he said, "Come in.", he heard, Riley turned the door knob and walked into the room.

He stopped dead in his tracks to find Anya standing there bare ass naked holding up two outfits, "Hi, which looks better, this one? Or this one?", she said moving each dress in front of her one at a time.

Riley merely stood there, jaw dropped, wide eyed, unable to say a word, it was as if he were frozen in time, Anya was curious as to why she hadn't received an answer, she walked up to Riley still holding both outfits, "Riley?", she said less than two feet away from him.

"Riley!", she yelled, Riley jerked as he returned to reality, "Huh? Oh, uh, the black outfit, with the....short skirt.", he said with intense intimidation to Anyas nude form, Anya quickly dressed herself in the outfit Riley pointed out.

After she was dressed in the outfit made to kill, she looked at Riley who was still staring at her, "What?", she said in a calm and questioning manner, Riley shook his head and looked at her with a more normal posture, "nothing, you look good in that outfit.", he said.

Anya smiled pleased with his complement, "Thanks, I'm ready, let's go.", she said as she grabbed her thin, dark blue jacket.

Riley followed her out of the building and to the jeep, he sat next to her, Xander smiled at the way Riley acted sitting next to her, Buffy noticed it too, "What too you two so long?", Xander asked as he pulled away and headed for Giles' place.

Riley snapped his head looking at Xander, "Nothing! Absolutely nothing!", he said sharply and loudly, Xander smirked at the reaction, he leaned to Buffy carefully, "He saw her naked.", he whispered to her, Buffy simply giggled silently.

Riley noticed the giggle but dismissed and tried to relax, he looked over to Anya who was watching the road pass by, enjoying the ride.

The sun began to set as the sky began to darken, Xander turned a corner passing the coffee shop, "I wonder why Ashe went to Giles' place instead of waiting for us?", said Willow, Willow had come to like Ashe as much as the others.

"I guess we'll find out, we're here.", Xander said as he pulled up to the building where Giles lived, as they got out, they saw Ashes 90's Oldsmobile, they walked up to the door to hear an argument.

They all looked at each other then to Xander, it was a silent vote for him to go in first, Xander shook his head with a lop sided smile, "Wussies, we fight demons but we can't walk in on an argument.", he mumbled as he turned the door knob.

  
  


The door flew open to find Giles breathing heavily, "Thank god you're here, will you tell Ashe to stop pestering me!", he demanded to Xander as he removed himself from the doorway to see Ashe looking similar to Giles.

"Ashe? What's going on?", Xander said with a smile which was close to becoming to a chuckle, Ashe looked at his son with a look close to insanity, "Giles doesn't want to come with us.", he said in an aggravated tone.

Xander looked over to Giles who was leaning against the stair banister, "Giles?", he asked wanting to hear his reasons, Giles shrugged as he raised his hands to each side of himself, "I have work to do, research."

"Oh c'mon G, you don't have a job at the moment, and there's no crisis to look up any demon and research it.", Ashe snapped at him as he pointed his finger carelessly for a moment.

Buffy walked up to Giles, "Oh Giles, will you come with us.", she pleaded, Giles shook his head, "No, I'd rather not.", he said as he went into the kitchen, the others took a seat while Xander spoke with Ashe and Buffy to Giles.

"Listen up kid, Giles' is always cooped up doing something completely boring, now, he's gonna have some fun, even if it means tying him to the top of my Oldsmobile and bring that crazy brit by force!", Ashe said as he began to calm down from his trivial argument with his friend.

"No Buffy, no!", said Giles as he appeared from under the counter with a bottle of bourbon, "Giles, please, come with us, have some fun with use, or do you rather go play sappy guitar songs?", she said, Giles looked at her with a half serious look, "Don't tell Ashe about that, I'll never hear the end of it."

Buffy smiled at him, a silent look which spoke to Giles, He looked at her, "You wouldn't dare.", he said pointing a finger at the blond slayer.

Meanwhile Xander and his best friend and father (for all intents and purposes) were still talking, "Ah c'mon kid, I can't bare to see the guy always cooped up and never having any fun.", Xander smiled, "Join the club daddio, but, Giles isn't always what he appears, hell, he's got a tv, he's shallow like us.", he said with a goofy grin.

Ashe smiled and laughed, "Ok, ok, ok, I'll tell you what, I'll go in there, talk to him, and ask him politely to come along, it's that or I knock him out and drag is British ass along with us.", he said jokingly.

Xander chuckled at the joke, he knew Ashe didn't mean that, "God I hope he doesn't kill him.", Xander mumbled to himself as Ashe went into the kitchen and Buffy came out, she walked up to him with a smile.

"So?", she asked, Xander took in a deep breath, "Well, he'll either ask Giles politely, and if that fails, well, we'll have to go without them.", he said smiling, Buffy knew they'd come along, Giles always gave in when the persisted long enough.

  
  


Half an hour later, all eight of them were on their way to the Bronze for a night of fun, Giles was riding with Ashe still arguing a little but it was the friendly kind of arguing, where you'd just make dumb jokes and remakes.

"Y-Y-You can't be serious, I am not boring! I lead a rather exciting life!", said Giles defensively to Ashes opinion on Giles, Ashe smiled as he held the steering wheel with one hand and rested the other on the door, "HA, aside form the demon slaying, you're as boring as they come, and I'm as serious as a Clinton family portrait!"

Giles snapped his head with a tilt at that remark, "Have it your way, I'm just stating for the record that I am not boring.", Giles said moving his finger up and down as if he were pushing a button.

Ashe smiled, he enjoyed bugging Giles like this, "Alright G, but I still think you ought to get laid more often.", Giles snapped his head to Ashe once more, "Hey, I'll have you know I have a wonderful woman in my life.", he looked back ahead of him, "She just happens to live in another country."

Ashe laughed, "Oh boy! I'm guessin' that cybering enters the story, oh wait, you don't have a computer, your not shallow like us.", Ashe said sarcastically, Giles just smiled and shook his head as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Hey look, we're here.", Ashe said in a cheerful tone.

"About bloody time.", Giles whined as he and Ashe got out of the car just as Xander and the others parked next to them, "Hey, what took ya so long?", Ashe joked to the group of friends.

"Sorry I'm not a crazy nut at the wheel like you are pops.", Xander said as they all got out of the jeep, Ashe pointed his finger at Xander, "Hey kid, you know what we talked about, never...say..the ...'P' word.", he said, Xander lifted his hands in surrender, "Sorry Ashe.", he said in an apologetic manner while maintaining his usual cheerful tone.

The group entered the bronze, the air was lightly filled with smoke, the music was vibrating throughout the place, Xander, Buffy and the others immediately went to the dance floor while Ashe put his arm over Giles' shoulder, "C'mon buddy, let's get a drink!", he said as he dragged Giles away before he could answer him, Giles made a 'WHOA-ing' sound as Ashe dragged him off."

"Ashe and Gile sat down at a table close to where the others were dancing, "I take it Xanders grades in college are doing satisfactory I presume?", said Giles trying to strike up a rational conversation with Ashe for a change.

Ashes eyes widened as he nodded while taking a drink of his beer, "Oh ya, the kids doing way better than last few months, at first he wanted to be a lawyer, but now he's rethinking what he wants for his future.", said Ashe who was looking over to his son with a smile.

Giles too was smiling at how well Xander had been doing in his studies, to think that a few months ago his academic standing was a joke, now he's at the top of his class, Ashe then turned to Giles to keep talking, Giles seemed to be the only grown up friend he had.

  
  
  
  


"Hey, what I said before about you being unemployed, I didn't mean it.", he said raising his bottle to show respect, Giles smile and did the same before taking his first sip of beer, he stopped just before he took the sip, "In the name of the Queen! This smells like a dead skunk! What is this?", he asked with a disgusted look on his face.

Ashe smiled at the former librarian, "Ha ha, that my unknowing British friend is called Heineken, it's imported from Germany, trust me, it tastes better than it smells, go ahead, take a swig.", Ashe said looking at the dumbfounded Brit.

Giles brought the bottle to his lips, he hesitated at first as he didn't totally trust Ashe on what he was about to drink.

Ashe watched with a shining smile of anticipation to see Giles' reaction, Giles brought the bottle from his mouth, shook his head, raised his eyebrow, and simply smiled, "Cheers.", he said calmly as he took another drink, "Told ya G.", Ashe said as he too took a drink from his beer. 

Ashe chuckled as they continued talking to drink and talk, "So, how on earth was Xander able to afford a Jeep after working at that S-Mart after being there for only a few months?", asked Giles, Ashe looked at him, "That's gotta be the dumbest question I've ever heard from a guy who knows what it's like there."

Giles look befuddled, "Well, I'm sorry if I don't.", Ashe looked at him and moved in close, "Hazard pay.", he said silently and calmly, he went back to a beer and gave Giles a wink of his honesty, Giles look straight in front of him, "My goodness.", he said silently.

Meanwhile Xander and the others were still dancing to the music, Xander and Buffy were dancing quite close, so close that their parents would go insane saying it was indecent behavior for a public place, well, Buffys' parents anyway, Ashe had no objections as to Xander had fun.

"I'm up for a drink, anybody with me?", Buffy asked, Xander raised his hand with his usual goofy smile, it made Buffy smile as well, sometimes she forgot that it was a clever deception, even if it was almost natural for him.

"We'll come to.", said Willow as she and Tera agreed to go with the two, Buffy looked around, "Where's Riley and Anya?", she asked, they looked around the crowd, "There they are, they must have dance away from us.", Tera said pointing them out to the others.

They quickly glanced over to see them talking over a beer, Anya had what looked like a smile on her face as she spoke with Riley, "Guess she needs work with smiling.", whispered Xander.

They bought a beer each, Willow was sure to stay away from the Heineken, she had an awful hangover the next day, that and Tera wouldn't come near her until her breath changed.

They took a seat at the table Ashe and Giles were at still having their conversation, "So, you're the bad tempered keeper from the middle ages?", Giles said with astonishment, Ashe smiled, "Yup, King Arthur even called me a 'loud mouthed braggart'.", Ashe said, Giles burst out laughing.

  
  


"Hey.", said Buffy as they took a seat at their table, "Ashe looked at them with a smile raising his bottle briefly as Giles calmed down and chuckled a few times, "Having fun?", asked Willow, Ashe and Giles nodded.

"Oh yes, most defiantly.", said Giles with a smile, it was rare you would see him with one, "See? What did I tell ya G!?", Ashe said patting him on the back, Giles looked at him, "Alright, you were right, I was wrong.", he said, Xander spit out his beer, "See? I told ya! Ashe, you owe me ten bucks.", he said quickly and fluently as the group laughed at the silly anarchy occurring at the table.

Ashe looked at all his friends, then he noticed there was a person here he didn't recognize, sitting beside Willow was a blond girl, sitting quite close to Willow in fact, "Hey Sam, whose the blond?", he asked Willow pointing at Tera.

Willow jumped at the question, "Oh, I can't believe I forgot, Tera this is Ashe, Ashe, this is Tera....my girlfriend.", she said as she hugged Tera with an arm over her shoulder, Ashe at first didn't totally understand, "Oh, made a new friend have we?", he said as he took a drink.

Xander shook his head and whispered the real thing to Ashe closely into his ear, immediately Ashe froze with the bottle in his mouth and all, he put the bottle down, looked at the with wide eyes, Willow was terrified he would freak out, "You, and her.", he said pointing to Willow then Tera.

Both lover nodded in unison, Ashe looked at everyone else, "How come I'm the last to hear about this?", he asked with his jaw dropped, "I was the second last.", Xander said sharply, Ashe looked at Tera who looked as if she were about to pass out along with Willow.

Ashe smiled and held out his good hand, "Hey Tera, great ta meet ya.", he said, both women relaxed as Tera shook his hand, "Pleasure to meet you to sir.", Tera said, "Ashe, call me Ashe.", he said, Tera nodded with a smile, Ashe looked at Willow, "Sam, I had no idea.", he said smiling.

Willow played with her finger twisting them together, "Sorry, it's just that I wasn't sure how all of you guys would take it, I was kinda confused a little bit at first, but now it's like a normal thing to me, I mean us, right Tera?", Willow said looking at her girlfriend.

Tera nodded smiling at her, "Whoa, don't you two start sucking face in front of me just yet, I gotta get used to it, don't get me wrong, I have no problems with that sorta thing, I just have to, y'know, get used to it.", Ashe said, the faces Willow and Tera made were priceless.

Ashe looked at Buffy, "I take it they keep the kissy kissy to themselves?", he asked, Buffy nodded with a shocked and slightly frightened look on her face, Xander just buried his head in his crossed arms on the table trying to keep himself from laughing at how Ashe was handling the situation.

Ashe looked at his bottle, the silence was killing him, "Hey! I'm gonna get another beer, who wants one?", he said rising to his feet, "Me.", said Giles holding up an empty bottle, "Be right back.", he mumbled as he walked off.

  
  
  
  


"Well, that went dandy.", said Willow in a quiet voice, "Don't worry about it Will, Ashe is like that around most couples, except me and Buffy, that and he's never been around a couple like you two before.", Xander said, Willow nodded, "I know, just look at how you guys reacted when you found out.", she said.

Xander nodded with understanding as he and Buffy took a drink of their beer, "Buffy?", they heard from behind, Buffy and the others turned to see Buffys mother standing there all dressed up, it looked quite retro for a woman her age.

"Mom? What are you doing here?", Buffy asked, her mother say Giles at the table with a beer having a 'jolly good time', as Giles put it, he looked up to see her, "Joyce, on a date are you?", he said with a smile.

Joyces' face lit up with an answer for Buffy, it wasn't the answer she wanted to give her daughter, but it was the simplest, "Yes, I am on a date, I got kind of bored so, a friend and I who just happened to of stopped by, decided to go for some music and drinks."

Just then someone came up with a beer and handed on to Joyce who suddenly looked uneasy about her daughter seeing her date, "Here you are Joyce, one beer.....What?", Joyce pointed to her daughter, but Buffy and the rest already knew who her date was, "Bloody hell.", her Date said as he saw Buffy and Xander.

"SPIKE?! You're on a date with Spike? Are you out of your mind?", Buffy yelled to her mother, no one around seemed to notice as the music was too loud for them to hear, Spike lifted his hands in defense, "Buffy! It's just going out as friends, I swear to you!", he said as Buffy got out of her seat ready to pummel Spike.

Just then Ashe came back with a second beer for Giles and himself, he looked over at Buffy a moment and snapped his head back at the sight of Spike, "What's that bloodsucking screwhead doing here?", he asked in a sarcastic tone.

Giles looked at him, "Spikes on a date...with Buffys mother.", he said, Ashe looked at the three arguing, "Oh boy.", he mumbled, as he sat down and drank his beer.

"I can't believe your dating Spike?", Buffy growled at her mother, "Buffy, Spike isn't that bad once you take the time to know him.", Joyce retaliated, "C'mon, we were both bored, so we decided to come here.", Spike said trying to help the situation.

Buffy snapped her head at the 'neutered' vampire, "You, you better watch it, your on seriously thin ice pal.", she said pointing her finger at him, Spike looked at her looking somewhat discouraged, yet unintimidated.

"Hey, c'mon, ease up one them will ya Buff, after all, who was it that saved you guys when Xander, Giles, Willow and you were under that merging spell? Spike, I was over my head with demons running amok in the Initiative, he helped us in the end of it all, he's cool in my book, for now.", Ashe said from his seat.

Buffy looked at the two, mostly at Spike, "Ok, for now.", she said as she went and sat back next to Xander, Ashe raised his beer, "Hey there we go, take a seat you two.", he said pointing to two empty seats at the table.

Spike and Joyce looked at each other for a moment and then hesitantly made their way to the chairs, they took a seat between Giles and Tera, "Hello Rupert.", said Joyce as she sat down with her usual composure, Spike slouched on the table with his beer.

Spike saw Tera and wondered who she was, "Who are the you?", he asked in his usual 'trying to be tough' attitude, "Spike, this is Tera.", said Willow, she made a silent gesture to Tera not to mention their relationship to him or they'd never hear the end of it.

"Cheers Tera.", Spike said as he took a drink.

The evening continued with the usual banter and drinking, the music seemed to slow down a little as the night came over the town, Anya and Riley had been in the upper part of the club talking still, "So, that's why you froze like that when you walking in my room.", Anya said as Riley explained the whole reason for wearing clothes.

"So...", Anya said as she leaned close to Riley smiling seductively, "Did you like what you saw?", she asked, Riley nearly choked on his beer, he coughed trying to clear his throat, Anya giggled at the reaction to the question.

"Ahem, uh, well, y-y-you are very, uh, attractive.", Riley said nervously, Anya smiled, she may have not known much about being a normal human, but she did know enough about seducing men.

"Thank you, but, did you like what you saw?", she asked smiling, as she leaned in closely to him, Riley chuckled, he was nervous as hell, "Ya, to be truthful, ya.", he answered nervously.

Anya grinned at the complement, she took a sip of her beer as she leaned closely to Riley who was nervous to say the least, she looked him over a few times out of the corner of her eye, she was feeling the same attraction to Riley as he had to her, she leaned close to him once more.

"If you want, I can give you a private show later on.", she whispered, Riley nearly passed out by her straight forwardness, he looked at her with a grin, just before he kissed her.

Ashe and Spike began a small friendly argument back at the table, "Hey, just because I never dress in anything but these clothes, doesn't mean I'm a really bad guy, at least not anymore.", said spike defending his reputation to Ashe and the others.

Xander looked at him calmly, "So, I assume by that standard of yours you never get laid.", he said, Buffy gently slapped his arm as she leaned against him, Ashe pointed at him, "Kids got a point.", he said as he drank his beer, Giles smiled slyly at Spike, Joyce was silent as always feeling odd about being with them in a place with wasn't to her usual taste.

"Good show.", mumbled Giles to Xander, Willow and Tera decided to go dance some more.

  
  


"Geez, Riley and Anya seem to be pretty chummy up there.", Spike said smiling as he saw them making out upstairs, the others looked up and burst into giggles, "I guess Rileys' gonna hit a home run later.", Ashe said with a grin.

Joyce grinned, but was more on the opinion that it was indecent behavior for a public place, "Oh dear.", she mumble giving a look to Spike.

Buffy saw them exchange a glance, "Uh, mom, can I speak with you for a moment?", she asked as she dragged her mother away for a moment, they ended up in a spot with less people, "You and Spike? What brought this on? Better yet, how did it start?", Buffy asked with a grin.

Joyce looked at her daughter shacking her head, "Like I said, he's not bad once you get to know him.", she said, "Well, I guess your right since that implant in his head stops him from hurting any living being.", Buffy said, Joyce nodded, "There you go, there's a reassurance to it all, besides, he's almost as old as angel, that makes me feel like I'm your age.", she joked with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

Buffy smiled sheepishly, "Ok, but if he pops the question, he's dust before you can saw 'I Do'.", she teased.

They sat back down at the table, Spike was now arguing with both Ashe and Giles, "No! I am not plain.", said Giles looking at both Ashe and Spike as well as Xander who shrugged at the question, Giles looked at Ashe, "Is plain a bad thing?"

"Alright, let's look up stupid shall we?", said plainly with little insult intended, Giles looked at the vampire, "Why the bloody hell didn't they sew your mouth shut instead of putting a damned implant in your head.", Giles retorted.

Ashe looked at Spike after that last remark, "Hey fangface, that was a little too much if you know what I mean.", Ashe said, he had been coming up with nicknames for Spike ever since he showed up.

Spike nodded, "Sorry mate.", he said plainly, as he drank some more, Buffy and Joyce sat back down, Buffy was surprised to see Spike actually smile as her mother sat down, it ended of course when he saw her face and he resumed his act of gloom.

"Uh, where did Tera and Willow go off to?", asked Xander as he scanned through the crowd, Buffy, Giles and Ashe looked around the crowd as well, "Uh, I'd rather not ask.", said Ashe.

"They'll show up....eventually.", said Xander as he dismissed the question.

Anya and Riley showed up at that point, "Hey guys, uh, we're going to take off ok?", the group pretty much knew why they were leaving, "Sure, have fun guys.", said Xander with his trademark goofy grin.

Riley and Anya looked at each other and then hurried for the door, the others watched as Xander and Ashe waved goodbye with a big smile on their face, "See, there's hope for everyone.", said Ashe looking at Spike, who returned a sharp look.

"Ok, I suppose I ought to get going as well.", said Joyce, Spike looked at her with a rare look on his face, "I'll walk you home then, it's dangerous as we know at this time of night, besides, Buffy would stake me if something happened to you.", he said as he gave her coat to her.

  
  


They waved goodbye as they took off from the scene, Buffy watched as she still had an uneasiness about this situation with her mother and Spike, "Hey, don't worry Buff, Spike can't do squat with performing anyway these days, yer mom's gonna be fine.", said Ashe trying to ease his friends discomfort.

"So, Anya and Riley are off doing the horizontal mambo, Willow and Tera are off doing god knows what around here, your mom's dating Spike, oh, what's next?", said Xander in a cheery voice, "Yes, what indeed.", said Giles as he took a drink of his Heineken.

"Well, with our luck ah hoard of demons will come in here looking for a fight.", said Ashe as he too took a drink, Xander patted the table and whispered something to Buffy, she nodded from what ever he said to her, "Ok, I'm going to look for Willow and Tera, I'm kinda worried about them."

She walked off in search of her friends, "Hope you don't walk in on anything.", yelled Ashe as she walked off waving at Xander, "Good lord, Ashe, don't you get tired of those one-liners you seem to love so much?", Giles asked looking at him wanting an answer to humor him.

Ashe smiled at the former watcher, "Hey, I've earned to say crap like that, one day you will to my friend.", Giles shook his head, "And what about Xander?", he asked, Ashe looked over to his best friend, "Well, -ahem-, he was born here, it's a natural thing fer him, and of course he's my son.", he said.

Both he and Xander looked at him with the same goofy smile on their faces, Giles shook his head, "Good lord, they're multiplying.", he said as he accepted defeat.

Both Xander and Ashe laughed at outwitting Giles once more, Xander was now drinking a soda since he had to drive the remaining back home (Ashe had pretty much rammed the don't drink and drive speech into him continuously), as was Ashe, the Heineken had begun to taste nasty.

Xander belched lightly from the soda as Buffy, Willow and Tera returned looking quite messed up (especially Willow and Tera), the three men looked at them, Buffy gave one look at them as Willow and Tera sat down, "Don't....ask.", she said as she sat down and finished her drink.

The watcher and two keepers exchanged a glance, Xander was about to say some witty remark when Buffy turned to him pointing, "Don't.", she ordered, Xander remained silent and sighed with nothing to do.

"Wanna get going?", Ashe asked as he finished his drink, Giles looked at the time, it had been close to three hours and it was quite dark out, "Yes, I believe we should.", he said.

The group walked out of the Bronze and got in their trucks, Ashe remembered something, "Hey, Xander, your working tomorrow, we had that sale yesterday, Andy still hasn't waken up yet.", Xander squinted, faking pain at the memory of their co-worker, "Ah, never fails, have fun, work even more, ah what's a trip to the looney bin one more time."

Ashe chuckled, "Ya, that and they have great tastes in jackets.", he said as they waved goodbye and they took off ending an....interesting evening.

  
  


The End. 


End file.
